The present disclosure relates to a sealing process and, more particularly, to a sealing process of an anodized layer.
Aluminum oxide layers that grow from aluminum alloys during anodizing have a porous structure through which the base metal remains exposed to corrosive environments. A corrosion barrier of hexavalent chromium is utilized to protect the metal under these porous structures. Hexavalent chromium compounds are substances that may be of concern under the European REACH regulation.